RWBY Dimensional Cinema Spin-off!
by Snowballs FF
Summary: "If you want something done right (or just put your own suggestions for the sake of self-satisfaction), do it yourself." This is Snowballs' spin-off of Attlich's RWBY Dimensional Cinema! [Only the 1st chapter of his story is recommended for context.]
1. It Won't Bring Them Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor content in this story, especially the idea itself. This originated from Sir Attlich's _RWBY Dimensional Cinema!_.**

 **This is also non-cannon to Attlich's DC.**

 **BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, I DO HAVE ATTLICH'S PERMISSION TO MAKE A SPIN-OFF OF HIS STORY.**

Bob has reappeared at the front of the cinema with a circular shape in his hands. "Okay, guys. I got some bad news for all of ya'll."

"Well, spill the beans, Bob." Nora saluted proudly.

"Here's the dooey: like I said before, I got a VERY detailed schedule of clips about your alternate timelines where I keep track of what's up on the agenda Now, the issue is that the next clip I'm supposed to show you is…"

Bob rolls out a few inches of film tape from the canister to show to the audience that they've been chewed on.

"…yeah. I got dimensional rats chewing on."

"There's a thing call 'dimensional rats'?" Glynda provoked with curiosity.

Bob gave a brief puff of the chest in frustration. "Yeah… it kind of puts the immunity my Dimensional Cinema is supposed to grant to shame, doesn't it?

But don't worry!" He made an attempt to lighten up the situation by nullifying its seriousness. "I'll just get a new one while I'll have a spare clip from my storage playing to keep everyone entertained."

"So, what's this other clip going to be about?" Sun asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms, slouching in his seat.

The host gave the monkey boy a shrug. "No idea. I don't have time to check what I've just put into the dimensional movie player cause like I said before, we're on a tight schedule so… have fun!"

Immediately, the boy snapped its right hand's fingers and disappeared into a mist of smoke with the broken film. The Cinema Screen lit up white for a second before it immediately turned black.

At least there was a title card presented to introduce the film.

 **[RWBY: The Silver – Eye Warrior]**

 **[Intro Cinematic]**

" _Ooo, speaking of which, I need to ask Ozpin after this film about my eyes…"_ Ruby thought, looking off into the distance.

"'Intro Cinematic'?" Yang commented with a look of interest. "But I want to see more of this, especially if it's about my little sister."

Ruby went ditzy with her blushed face. "Aww Yang..."

"Can you please keep it down?" Arthur demanded with vigor, drawing a scowl on his eyebrows.

 **[Play: Warframe Soundtrack – Umbra]**

 **An ominous low bass bloomed as the sound of neck-cooling footsteps spoke in the dark. When the darkness faded to clear up the scene, a red-cloaked figure suddenly collapsed onto the Grimm-carved ground, gasping for breath in a wispy manner. Only its right arm was out to keep it from letting the head lick the corrupted floor.**

 **The sky was a misty dark red with the shattered moon of Remnant just peering over the horizon.**

 **The figure then pulled its left arm out from behind, revealing an all-too-familiar red-and-black mechanical scythe, and planted the blade end and the handle/hilt of the weapon were planted into the ground, enough that it would still stay upright.**

" _That's me!"_ Ruby exclaimed in her mind with a surprised face.

But her emotions finally chose to color itself black as her face faded into a pale white as the clip continued. " _Wait, wh- "_

 **When Ruby set the scythe down, she observed shakingly, and of horror, that her left hand was covered – nay, her left forearm was drenched in blood.**

The white seat council, the grey seat gang, and a select few from the black seat syndicate could not help it but give the choppy, red-tipped hair a quick glance - some looked at her for longer.

" _No,"_ Yang retorted mentally, distraught stained on her face. " _There is no way she could have done this!"_

Regardless, it only piled on the stack of remote, but still present, guilt for Ruby. Even if it wasn't actually 'her', she could not help herself from feeling despair as she cowered lower than the seat in front of her.

 **Ruby panned towards her left shoulder, looking at her dripping hand. Then, she looked to her right hand, which she later lifted up as she gradually sat up, and it seemed it has met the same fate as its opposite.**

 **Her hands were shaking as her face was in disbelief, building up briefly. In a great climax of furious anger, she pulled her fists back, puffed out her chest, and gave a great sonorous roar that was intoxicated with a deeper and lower pitch.**

" **AAAAAAAAAARRGGHH!"**

Team RWBY and JNPR flinched at the shriek with terrified looks - they never heard the little angel mourn so vividly.

Cinder reflected back to that night during the Fall of Beacon. Surely she's seen Ruby howling for Pyrrha's death with her silver eyes, but it was nothing like what the screen exaggerated as she watched on intrigued with her eyes more open.

 **Ruby's silver eyes were consumed in a white light that fired outwards – its volume was clearly defined like a lighthouse's flood light.**

 **In front of her was a dead tree composed of nothing natural but Grimm.**

 **But more interestingly, all around her were the corpses of various weapons –all were either shattered or snapped, either in pieces or halves – that were, too, tainted with blood.**

In the white seats, there were several gasps and, later on, chants that called for their destroyed souls from Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

Ruby had buried herself under her little hood, sweating beads down her face. She seemed that she doesn't want to believe if she's the cause of their symbolized 'deaths'.

 **The warrior finally stopped its roar and it craned back to the ground with heavy heaves of exhaustion.**

" _Please,"_ Ruby cried in her thoughts, still looking timid under the seats. " _Don't make me responsible for-"_

 **A voice that echoed in the realm firmly forced Ruby to turn her cloaked head around, revealing her current state. Dried up tears below her eyelids, clots of a large cut that intersected diagonally across her lips, and remnants of blood from her forehead on the right side all cumulatively defined Ruby's desperate state. Her shrunken pupils only added power to the grim mood.**

Tail, Yang, and Qrow nearly jumped out of their seats, Raven thought it was justice that Ruby has finally saw the dark 'reality', and Weiss and Blake were trying to physically keep the sisters in-check in terms of self-control.

They, who have been mentioned previously, would have spoken immediately about Ruby's state if it wasn't for that vocal sound that turned all of their heads.

…specifically who it was that was speaking…

" **Howl all you want...**

 **To Ruby's great fear was Ozpin, coated in the shadows and leaning against a slab of purple crystals in the Grimm underworld** (or wherever it's located)

 **With his cane in his right hand and his left hand behind his back, he stepped out into the red light with sympathetically raised eyebrows.**

"… **, it won't bring them back."**

Now it was Ozpin's turn to hold the burden Ruby once held as EVERYONE looked at him, shocked expressions meeting his gaze just as he halted his cup of coffee before his lips. His wide eyes did not expected this to come.

"Oz," Qrow cawed, a scowl drawn on him. "Would you-"

"Qrow, I know what you're about to ask," He replied, with great sincerity, as he placed his coffee mug back into the cup holder. "but let me be clear: I have no ill intention to harm Ruby, or any of her friends." His lack of friendliness showed no sign of weakness in him being frank with everyone in the cinema.

"... that's all I needed to know." The crow leaned back into his chair as he took another swig of the bottle.

 **As Ozpin continued to step forward, a pair of black puddles were spawning a total of six Grimm Beowolves from the ground. Black goo dripped from their bodies as the monstrosities were finalized in form, ready to gnaw the silver-eye warrior into nothing but bones.**

 **Ruby quickly picked up her Crescent Rose from behind, and parried a pounce from the first pursuer before she quickly caused a collateral damage with the first three pawns all thanks to a swing of her scythe. She then followed up with another three swipes, insta-killing the remaining Beowolves, before she deployed Crescent Rose to the ground, angling it so that her weapon was aimed for Ozpin.**

Much of the white seats were cowering in fear, hoping that the 'good guy' will somehow survive. A few of them even took it to the extremity, questioning Ozpin's real allegiance back in the original timeline in their heads.

 **The heroine, mad with fury, was trying to pull the trigger, but there was a red aura surrounding her trigger finger. She was gritting her teeth, her silver eyes was illuminating, and she had an exotic death-stare during her struggle.**

 **Ozpin looked down at her without a sign of fear. Strangely, his eyes glowed a luminescent red. Despite that his mouth never moved, fascinatingly, he was yet able to speak with a deep echo in his tone.**

" ** _The silver-eyes give you strength, Ruby…"_**

 **The world for Ruby flashed black and gradually tinted red before her vision was restored to normal. But her mind was not so kind. Immediately, she felt upon a great phantom stab within it and she pulsed back, stumbling away, grunting in pain with both hands on the side of her head as the silver-eyes waned in power.**

Team RWBY and JNPR winced, especially Ruby, but Cinder was secretly hiding a smirk behind her façade. The same could be said for Emerald and Mercury.

Roman, strangely enough, frowned in great concern for Little Red as he leaned closer until his elbows were on his knees, supporting his head from collapsing. His companion tilted her head, wondering where did he suddenly acquire sympathy for Ruby, as she tapped his shoulder.

"Wha- oh." Roman said as he was shook from the touch. "It's just that… I know what it feels to be played... like that." Neo's mouth made an 'oh' as she leaned back into her chair, satisfied.

 **She recovered, though weakly with her limp arms and dragging head, and retrieved her weapon to place close to her guard. A stare of spite, at least, was aimed accurately at Ozpin** **.**

 **Just as fitting that the scythe-sniper would have fine accuracy if she couldn't fire really anything.**

 **Quickly, however, did those loathing eyes shrink and cower before its maker as Ozpin finished his quote** **, through actual tone.**

"… **, but you cannot defy your creators."**

 **Behind Ozpin was the back of the malevolent Queen of Grimm, Salem, approaching in levitation towards the candle in the wind.**

" **Even we make mistakes, like you."**

Qrow and the rest of the Beacon staffs became unsettled with Ozpin's previous retort. It's one thing to murder your nieces, but it's another to turn out to be a backstabber.

At least that's what he hoped wasn't true. Sure, whatever was shown on-screen was an alternate version of their reality, but it doesn't ease the thought that there could be similar characteristics driving between the timelines.

To ensure his position on the matter, Ozpin gave his team a meaningful glare with a shake of the head. The staffs of Beacon Academy (ft. Ironwood) nodded back in understanding. On the contrary, Tai didn't seem to get the message as he continued to apprehensively look back at the headmaster - he was on the edge of deciding whether to cool off or blow up.

 **Salem, with a wide, menacing grin, pressed forward past her companion, and lifted her left arm that was charging up with red aura closing in to the palm of her hand. Ruby, fatigued and petrified, pressed her Crescent Rose close to her chest as a barrier in a final, desperate attempt to reduce the inevitable coming.**

" **No… no!" Ruby whimpered as she her eyes pleaded 'mercy'.**

 **A red beam blasted outwards from Salem's hand as Ruby's silver eyes were triggered, consuming the scene in a white light and a dying scream.**

" **AAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Ruby felt herself as good as dead as she collapsed onto the floor with a pale face, leaving her seat to fly back into folded position.

Oscar and Weiss quickly fled down to Ruby in a courteous attempt to revive her shattered soul and bring her nonchalant body back to her seat.

 **As the light and the scream faded away, the scene was now focused back to the corpses of weapons... with Crescent Rose joining the casualties in the blowing wind before the tree of death.**

The Dimensional Screen stopped and blanked out, signifying the end of a questionable clip.

It was a long, uncomfortable, and tense silence in the cinema like an unpinned grenade just waiting to go off…

… until it finally detonated as Taiyang pulled up Ozpin from his seat and thrusted him against the cinema wall, pressing for answers. His face full of rage with the shape of a bull wrinkled into his nose. "OZPIN, I'm going to beat it out of you if you won't say anything! Are you working with Salem?!"

"Tai, stop it!" Qrow shouted, looking cross and out of his usual drunken state. "He's not working for Salem."

"Maybe he is, Uncle Qrow!" Yang protested. Though she did not have her semblance, that did not dissipate how furious the dragon was. "Ozpin has been keeping us all in the dark! Hell, I think he's just waiting for the right time to turn his back on us!"

"Yang, I know you still have suspicions on Ozpin, but trust me. That, what you saw on the screen," Qrow stated as he pointed to the screen. "isn't Ozpin! Don't get them confused."

"Or what if it's symbolizing something?!" Jaune intercepted. Unlike the rest of them, he was clearly panicking. "What if Ozpin really is evil?!" A few gasps from the white seats began cultivating their ideas on whether the latter is true.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha squeaked with sad eyes.

"Jaune, that's enough!" Glynda commanded. She would have whipped her crop if it was in her possession, but for now she'll make due with her strict eyebrows and cement-like tone. "Ozpin is not affiliated with Salem in any way! That I can guarantee!"

Even if Glynda could still scare them all, it seemed that certain conditions has overridden the normal outcome.

"Can you?" Yang barked. "Ozpin has lived for thousands of years, nowhere near as yours, Miss Goodwitch. Even he could have been keeping you from the truth!"

"That still doesn't justify your reason, Miss Xiao Long," Oobleck retorted, eyebrows angled downwards yet still keeping his charm. "Please, I ask of you hunters and huntresses to let go of the assumption. You don't have any critical evidence to prove anything."

"It doesn't matter if we have the evidence!" Raven declared from her seat, outraged at the blasphemy. "I've seen the truth behind Ozpin! He IS working with Salem!"

"YOU'RE LYING, RAVEN!" Ironwood announced boldly from his seats with his finger pointed at Raven. He seemed tired, in an angry manner, of the ridiculous bickering. "Even to yourself, you're still delusional!"

As the flames grew brighter, Ruby looked at Ozpin ambivalently like a wilting puppy. "Ozpin? Could you…?"

The headmaster, too stunned by the reaction of the white seats, could only quiver his lips in response.

While the most audible members of the white seats were about ready to turn each other inside out, Roman and Neo were giving each other a puzzled look – unsure of what to make of this.

Fortunately and surprisingly, the black members were the most calm about this. All heads of the black syndicate simply turned their heads towards Salem in the back of the cinema with curious faces. Hell, even Adam Taurus was interested.

Reading their thoughts straight from looks, she gave a quick answer in her simple mien. "No. Ozpin is not a secret ally of ours."

"Then, should we explain that to… them?" Arthur asked, pointing his thumb to the white council with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Let them consume themselves to make up for our… ability to punish them, especially for Hazel." She glanced over to him, who was grinning in contempt of the situation.

In an honest opinion, the rest of them felt the same way knowing that their conflict will be self-resolved as they watch happily from a spectator view.

… if it wasn't for Bob...

About time the host finally materialized into existence on center stage with a new film canister in his hands.

"Alright! I'm back guys…." His voice droned out as he watched the white seats' fierce argument turn into a fist brawl (ft. Raven Branwen), jaw dropped in an ambivalent mix of awe, horror, and guilt.

"Oh shit."

 **Hello!**

 **Inspiration From: Warframe - The Sacrifice (Intro Cinematic)**

 **So, yeah. I'm doing a spin-off of a story someone else has made because I like to have a fun-dump for my hobby aside from focusing on my main story, there's too many 'watch Jaune get into some shit' fanfics, and that I honestly think that Attlich's introduction transition into the cinema has been well executed - better than I can and better than what I've seen as of late.**

 **Now, just like Attlich's story, I'm not taking suggestions. Hell, my content is probably going to be limited cause I'll only cover anything made past March 2018. Reason being is that I don't want to accidentally trample over any chapters that Attlich might actually be doing. (I don't think he'll even tell me what he will be doing cause... that ruins the fun of things.)**

 **So if you're going to suggest something,**

 **FUCK YOU.**

 **But if you're going to rant or criticize me for copy Attlich's fanfiction, go right ahead. I do think I deserve it for nearly spining-off an idea, but like many of Attlich's followers I do want to be able to write my own alternate timelines of RWBY. Cause...**

 **"If you want it done right, then do it yourself."**

 **Sneak Peak:**

 **"(elevator music plays)"**

 **"hi"**

 **"i am chairman"**


	2. What Does The Faunus Say?

**Disclaimer: I owe not RWBY, the fanfiction idea, nor the inspiration. They belong to the proper owners of their royally bestowed creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry about the clip I just showed you guys by accident. Just, trust me when I say Ozpin is not an imp working with Salem, okay?"

Within the period of time granted in their intermission, Bob roused down the rowdier bunch of the white seats. Seems that Bob's mitigation worked, but there was still an unrelenting atmosphere in the cinema full of guilt, embarrassment, and still underlying suspicion.

"*sigh* Well, I have something important to tell you anyway." The audience only transmitted a silent reply to the Bob with their eyes looking at him. "It seems that the 'dimensional rats' have done more damage than I hoped for.

They chewed down almost all of the clips that I had in store for all of you and they coincidentally made the timeline recovery... more time-consuming."

"How so?" Blake asked with inquisitive eyebrows.

"Hmm... how do I say this... well..." Bob hesitated to give an answer. He didn't want to give it so bluntly for the sake of mannerism, but he couldn't come up with a euphemism. "... they dumped shit all over it."

That surely broke the ice wall. The black syndicate were… amused by Bob's straightforward answer, Glynda and Winter were disgusted, and the rest gave a nice blend of 'eww', 'what', 'huh', and 'why'.

"B-Bob, I know better to not question the logic behind matters like that at this point," Weiss placed forward with a unique interest. "but, how?"

"Think of it like jamming gears inside a clock-work machine, Weiss. Essentially, that's an interpretation of how they slowed down the timeline recovery.

Which occurred because film isn't digestible and the rats didn't know that when they raided by film storage. Rats ate what they're not supposed to eat, stomach doesn't like it, and they needed a place to dump it.

Did that help?"

"I- I guess I can sit with that answer for now..." Weiss slumped back into her seat with regret

"Well, because of this 'incident', that means that you guys are stuck here for much longer, which is, as I said before, 'good news and bad news' for some.

Bad news for me, though, because that throws my entire schedule out of whack." Bob muttered angrily.

"If I may, how did this happen in the first place?" Winter asked. An unprecedented factor in a system should always be discussed, and something like 'dimensional rats' must be debriefed.

To his guilt, Bob chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head, tainted with a sheepish grin. "Ah, that would be my fault for not performing my monthly maintenance for the Dimensional Cinema."

" _Pitiful,"_ Salem thought. " _Perhaps Bob may not be so bright."_

"So, for emergency purposes, I got a dimension, that was among the few that survived, ready for viewing while I'll get replacements and rearrange my schedule."

"Bob, have you at least checked out this one?" Ren commented. He then made a circular motion around the white seats as he made a sounding argument. "I'm not sure we're ready for another mutiny."

"Heh. Don't worry. I did take a look at the one I'll be showing all of you soon. In-fact, and to warm you guys up, it's a comedy skit."

There a mix reaction in the crowd: for a few came some cheers, but for others gave dense groans hoping that it wouldn't be another one of 'those'.

"Please, if anything, tell me that it won't be like that clip with Roman acting... erratic." Glynda pleaded.

Sadly, Bob gave her a light chuckle as he shook his head. "Sorry. We're probably going to be staying high in the clouds for a while."

Bob dissipated away in a single snap and the cinema screen springs to life.

* * *

 **The Sale LeL bEaTlE (Roo Ree)**

* * *

"Wh-what kind of title is this?!" Tyrian complained. As an advocate of literature, he was quite irritated by the abnormal title of the clip. "This is nonsense!"

A loud bellow of an answer came in response within the walls. "And as the saying goes, 'It takes utter nonsense to make something magical!'"

"Bob, that was a terrible quote, and one that never existed nor will." Weiss retorted in annoyance.

"Aww…"

"Miss Schnee?" Tyrian asked.

Weiss, startled and shocked, hesitated to turn around. "Y-yes?"

His face was a mirage of generosity as a gesture of courtesy came out of his lips, though it was under restraint. "I can't believe I'm saying this… but thank you."

"U-um… sure…" Weiss replied suspiciously before she returned to the screen. " _Well that was… unexpected of him."_

"' _Roo Ree'?"_ Ruby pouted in her mental space . " _Well… what a way to make fun of my team's name…"_

 **[Play Toontown Online Music – Elevator Music] (Play on Loop)**

 **Starting off the clip normally, a brown fox-faunus was in an enormous green-tiled and wall-painted elevator, waiting for the ride to finally stop. Though, a few key functions such as the elevator buttons and the floor marker were missing.**

" _Where are the elevator buttons?"_ Blake thought. " _How did he_ _choose what floor he wanted to go to?"_

 **The faunus itself was a male, about in his twenties, wearing a costume of a furry Grimm Beowolf. It was complete from the hands to the torso and all the way down to its feet.**

 **He looked silly.**

"Do they sell those costumes somewhere?" Ruby asked her sister as she was giggling at the fox-man.

"I think so, down that alleyway where we met Penny for the first in Vale… before the incident." Yang remorsed. Her voice droned out upon the mention of 'Vale'; she was getting a horrendous flashback of that day she lost her arm.

She quickly recovered and stopped her shaking left-arm.

PTSD still finds a way to get to you, even through a regain of past-losses, huh.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well… I was thinking about cosplaying and scarring dad with that suit." Seemed Ruby hasn't lost her touch since Beacon as she gave her sister a cheeky smile.

It didn't surprised Yang much as she chuckled to that thought, doing a prank on Tai…

or Qrow.

 **When the elevator finally stopped, the double doors slid apart from each other and unlocked the meeting hall of the Grimm Underworld - the one Salem and her four servants utilize to convene. The only addition to the room was that it was raining Dust particles inside.**

 **Speaking of Salem, she was sitting casually on her throne watching the fox-man appear from the elevator.**

 **But, something was off about her.**

 **She seemed to be wearing the head of Pumpkin Pete - a cute, non-formidable, and delightful mascot form of the cereal-box bunny.**

 **She looked silly.**

" _What?"_ was the word of the day. Everyone who've at least seen Salem once had the greatest surprised look in the room. The others, however, were confused by the moral of the scene.

" _W-what... am I-"Salem_ stuttered in her thought, too conflicted by the sheer idiocy and ill-competence in her alter-self. " _...wearing?_

 _Why?"_

Emerald and Mercury were snickering right under Salem's nose, something Cinder would normally condemn. She couldn't do it this time, however, as she was too stunned by the soft image.

Tyrian, Arthur, and Hazel, not out of their persona, were conflicted by this display of silliness as they stared on and gave each other glances with an open mouth.

As for Adam... he kept himself composed well, at least on the outside.

On the other hand, Qrow nearly choked on a swig of his liquor and Raven finally found something to be genuinely satisfied for.

"Father, why is that person wearing the head of Pumpkin Pete?" Penny asked with a curious look.

Ironwood didn't seem to hear her - he's too busy trying to even grasp **if** Salem would partially imitate Pumpkin Pete. Penny resumed her observation unsatisfied from being ignored.

 **[Play - Toontown Online Theme but it regrets existing]**

"What is this music?!" Weiss cried, wincing at the horrible tune. Across from the cinema, Winter felt the need to mirror her sister's reaction as she covered her ears.

The horrid music, probably there for a dastardly comical effect, made everyone a fool to think that the clip was going to graduate into this 'humor' of Bob's.

While Tai was bawling all over and Glynda was too shook to move, the audience concluded one thing, if they could even think at this moment:

Things were going south from here like an 18-wheeler going down a steep hill.

 **The scene zoomed forward towards Salem, wearing Pumpkin Pete's head, until scene had her in a head-shot frame of reference.**

 **A jagged text box appeared overhead Salem as letters rolled out onto it like a comic strip, followed by the sound of a feminine mumble.**

" **hi."**

"Hello!" Ruby erupted, trying to suppress her snickering. For a mysterious evil to be suddenly reduced to a rival of Zwei's puppy eyes, this could not go unmocked by Ruby's standards.

" **i am Salem."**

"I guess it's part of the joke to not even use basic English rules." Weiss commented as she buried her face into her hands.

" **wtf you doing in my presence?"**

"Or to speak in acronyms?" Blake added, but with a smug look instead.

The ice queen sighed as she gazed her eyes back onto the screen.

" **you are no position to meet with moi."**

"'Moi', huh," Emerald hurled. She was beginning to consider to hold herself together since her stomach was beginning to hurt. "How _intimidating!"_

"Yeah," Mercury nodded as he released a jubilant sigh from his lungs. He provided Em a quick glance of satisfaction - only to catch her in the act of punishment dished out by Cinder, who has given her a slap in the face.

"Ha!" he exclaimed, whom action earned a glare from Em. Stained with satisfaction, he wore that curve throughout the film despite the countermeasure.

" **I will now proceed to make you sad."**

"Ha ha! You're going to defeat me by making me sad?" Nora roared. "BWAHAHAHA!" Jaune and Ren seemed inclined to agree as they gave a light chuckle.

Ozpin had to admit; it was nice to see Salem in a less frightful state as a smile formed on his lips.

He took the time provided to look after his staffs: Oobleck and Port were laughing like brothers, and Glynda seemed she was finally enjoying herself.

Oh! About Salem…

" _Curse you, Bob…"_ Salem cringed as she could hardly look at herself acting so… humane. To her, it was tarnishing her reputation and she distaste to be viewed this way once their timeline was repaired, especially among her agents.

All she could do now was blind herself from her imagery - out of curiosity, though, she took peaks at the screen before inevitably regretting it.

" **ettack!" Salem announced as she pointed her finger right at the fox-faunus like a ruler of a kingdom.**

"What a mess," Arthur groaned. To him, the clip was gibberish.

Hazel seemed to be in agreement as he nodded and continued to sit back with crossed arms, unamused.

 **[Pause - Toontown Online Theme but it regrets existing]**

 **To Salem's mistake, there were no one chirped in the silence as the music paused.**

 **[Resume - Toontown Online Theme but it regrets existing]**

 **When the song resumed, the clip zoomed into Salem's derpy Pumpkin Pete face thrice before it was reset immediately to normal.**

The cinema exploded with Tai leading the charge.

" **crap, there are no small peasants here."**

"Peasants?" Tyrian asked, furious at the inference of himself being looked as a pawn in Salem's game of chess. " _I am incredibly outraged at such adjective. I AM NOT some pawn and I refuse to be titled as so!"_

" **When I need something down right, I'll -"**

" **Wait. Someone else already says that."**

" **AH WHATEVER."**

" **you die now!"**

 **Salem stood up from her throne, ready to face the fox-man, but she suddenly clipped through the floor as she did several circles around a pivot point on the floor.**

"Eh?!"

 **In a cartoon-like manner, she ran, clipping through the table as well, towards the intruder.**

"How magnificent that this 'Salem' is a fool like the rest," Tyrian commented dully as he glared down towards the members of Team RWBY and JNPR.

It isn't that hard to guess what standard Mr. Watts was referring to.

" _Tyrian… I would rip your tail out of your carapace if it wasn't for that meddling host,"_ Salem cursed, in her head thankfully.

 **But Salem halted immediately when the faunus sang a tune, out of predicament.**

" **What does the fox say?"**

" **don't you dare…"**

"What is he-" Raven thought before music destroyed her line of thought and her stupefied expression.

 **[Play What Does The Fox Say? - Ylvis]**

 **The room shook heavily as the faunus sang.**

 **Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**

 **Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**

 **Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!**

 **Lamely, Salem 'screamed' for mercy from the undeniably agitating singing.**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"**

Team RWBY and JNPR were cursed to laugh quite audibly at the screen. Yang could barely hold onto her consciousness and had to hang onto Blake's arm, who was tooting like a noisemaker.

Weiss struggled to hold her mannerisms as she gave out uncontrollable wheezes, and Ruby had fainted from overdosing the best medicine to sickness.

 **Dust that rained in the room ignited and exploded all around Salem as she flopped backwards into the dark consciousness.**

* * *

It seemed the nonsense was over as the screen finally shut down. A sigh of relief among the people gave audible cause to relax, particularly for Salem - rising back into her seat.

To her, she was scarred for eternity thanks to the public viewing of this dimension. She had full reason to despise Bob now.

"How's that for a show, fellas?" Bob inquired as he reappeared towards the front of the theater.

"That was ama-" Ruby jubilantly responded, before she was quickly shut down by a sonorous blare.

"BOB! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE REPUTATION OF MY MISTRESS!" Cinder richly stated with a fine tone of commandment.

Yet despite the audience's fright, Bob answered with sheepish delight. "Well, you're all here which makes you liable for being a victim of a joke, anyway," he chuckled as he scratched his head away. "Besides, you did agree to my 'Terms of Service' and 'Privacy Policy' before you came here."

"Wh-w-what?! Since when and how did we-"

"END THE CHAPTER NOW!"

* * *

'ello! I know this was a very obscure chapter since the inspiration was very remotely known, but I found it funny since it references to Toontown, a childhood game I loved back in the 2000s. Anyway...

 **Inspiration From: The Cherry Man Bertyl - Smokin'Foreman** (Check him out. He's got really got memes if you're one of the Toontown remnants.)

I've got nothing else to say so I'm going to say, see'ya!

Sneak Peak:

 _ **Cold: the air and water flowing**_

 _ **Hard: the land we call our home**_

 _ **Push to keep the dark from coming**_

 _ **Feel the weight of what we owe.**_


	3. We Share The Burden

**I don't feel very proud about this work, neither am I satisfied. But, I've held back long enough on this chapter and I believe its time to let go. Perhaps its because I've lost passion in this chapter and I'd rather work on the other ideas...**

 **No matter. Here it is regardless.**

 **I own not RWBY, the inspiration of the content, nor the original Fanfiction concept as they belong to the correct owners.**

...

...

...

 **Oh, and Attlich, I'm coming for you for taking Warframe as your 9th chapter!**

* * *

Bob has given the party a moment to assuage all their giggles, groans, and guts while he finalized his hastily-formed agenda in a nice package, with a bow for added emphasis of his confidence.

He was sure that a moment like the aftermath of "RWBY: The Silver-Eye Warrior" will never happen again.

"Ladies and gents, are we ready for the next viewing?" Bob announced before the audience.

"As long as it no longer humiliates the standing of my master," Cinder asserted, with sincerity as a precaution. " yes."

"Heh. No need to be concerned of, Firebender." He chuckled at the 'clever' alias he created for her. "Up next, we have a musical play! Just a snippet, though."

Despite his cheery response, the people were less looking forward to this one, particularly Yang. "Meh. Not so much of a musical play fan." she muttered.

Blake, however, was scooting herself to the edge of the seat. It's her turn to ask about the film, now. "What's it about?" she asked curiously.

"Blake, if I told you, I'd ruin it for you." The only lead Blake had was a smirk on Bob's face before he turned around to face the cinema screen, revived from the blank death in a fanciful light.

 **[Play Warframe Soundtrack - We All Lift Together]**

 **It seems the clip was starting right into the midst of it. There was no transition to ease them in as whistles led the orchestration as chain rattles, in rhythmic tempo, followed close behind it.**

" _Chain gang, huh?"_ Blake pondered. " _It's too rare to hear this genre of music in a musical environment like this. This has to be good."_

"Already this has caught my interest," Weiss mentioned.

"I know, right?!" the cat-faunus exclaimed, jolly to hear that the ice-princess shares her thoughts.

 **The screen faded in from black to perceive the legs of a person, later revealed to be a human in construction clothing, walking towards a seat. Perched to the side of it was a large tool seemingly used for remote welding.**

 **As the camera panned to the right, the setting was clearly captured in a greater FOV. The man seemed to be inside of a building under construction, lit in a gray, smoky light, and surrounded by more of his brethren.**

 **Interestingly, it was a rather mixed race of human and faunus alike - conversing like common people in their break time.**

Despite the clear evidence that vividly showed how flawed Adam's logic was about the relationship between human and faunus, he was still unmoved. Perhaps his time in the White Fang rendered him too stubborn and too late to be saved.

Illia, however, was amazed. Sure, this isn't really what occurring in her world, but the fact that there is a visual picture of the vision of the White Fang, the one great Ghira had planned from the very start, in view was undeniably enjoyable at the very least. It's like a dream briefly coming true.

The same could be said for Mister and Miss Belladonna, though at a lesser degree. " _*Sigh* If only the White Fang was reformed to this mindset."_

"We will get there, Ghira," Kali assured, with a comforting expression to mitigate the former White Fang leader's doubt. "One day. And Blake will be leading the charge."

 **The scene syncs with the melody as men, faunus included, were seen hammering and wrenching in nuts and bolts into the chassis of the structure. Each turn and thrust was all in rhythm, displaying the strong union they share in hard times.**

For the general population of the white seats, listening to the synchronization of each slam, whizz, and crank rumbled their minds - it was providing cause to surrender to beating tempo. It was a tempter luring victims to join the unity of song.

Blake was especially enraptured in the music - she understood the purpose of the style of the song was to highlight the shared burden the Valeans bear; therefore, she'd even found herself even tapping her foot to it as a smile formed on her lips.

 _ **Cold: the air and water flowing**_

 _ **Hard: the land we call our home**_

 _ **Push to keep the dark from coming**_

 _ **Feel the weight of what we owe**_

"I like the wording of the song," Blake critiques. Already, she's engaged into critic-mode, analyzing the film as if it was a suspect of a crime scene… of good behavior. "Such analogies… so strong and passionate."

"Yeah, yeah," Yang bored. It suited her that she'd stray away from this type of film while Blake was magneted to the screen, eyes out in energetic attention. "Just… stick it to yourself."

 **Somewhere else in the vicinity, there was a stocked ram-faunus lending one of the tools he was carrying to, in assumption, his 7 year-old child. With similar looks, the young boy struggled at first to take the share of the burden, but honor took a stand by him as his stance steadied.**

" _Such a brave soul…"_ Ozpin dreamt in his mind as he slurped his coffee.

" _... that is so foolish to follow his father's mistake."_ Salem finished. Of course they would continue synthesizing their thoughts independently by coincidence.

 _ **This: the song of sons and daughter**_

 _ **Hide the heart of who we are**_

 _ **Making peace to build our future**_

 _ **Strong united working 'till we fall**_

 **Father and son walked away as a barrel was hurdled towards the camera, acting as the scene transition. When lifted, is showed that outside in the alleyways work was being done, but not only by men.**

 **As the female chorus joined in, there were female civilians in construction clothing helping the men lift materials and supplies out of wagons and vehicles, aside from the rest doing more hammering and welding of pieces.**

"YES! Girl power!" Nora declared audibly with a great grin and jolly mood.

 _ **Cold: the air and water flowing**_

 _ **Hard: the land we call our home**_

 _ **Push to keep the dark from coming**_

 _ **Feel the weight of what we owe**_

 **More and more of the people were being captured in the setting, but as so certain features of the area began to grow all too familiar** _ **.**_

 **For example, there was the Ol' Dust Shop at the end of a road that someone knew too well being under renovations.**

"That's Vale!" Ruby exclaimed. Her face lifted up as it was surely a gander to see how people back there are picking up the pieces.

"Hmmph," Raven muttered to herself grumpy. "As expected… everyone still clings to hope."

Cinder did not take this sight too well. To her, the scene meant that her efforts were not enough to choke the light of Vale, if this clip was anywhere close to their timeline.

 _ **This: the song of sons and daughter**_

 _ **Hide the heart of who we are**_

 **A Grimm Beowolf was seen preying on one of the unsuspicious workers from a rooftop, menacingly waiting from the right moment to strike.**

 **But when it thought the coast was clear as it pounced a wolf-faunus, its body met shotgun dust pellets that were emitted by none other than Peter Port, smiling admirably down below.**

Port sighed to himself in satisfaction. Taking on a great prey in defense of the public safety adds seasoning to his ideology of hunters and huntresses as he witness himself following the creed.

His friend, Oobleck, couldn't agree anymore as he formed a smile across his lips.

 _ **Making peace to build our future**_

 _ **Strong united working 'till we fall**_

 **He placed a hand towards the faunus, who took it gratefully, and aided him in picking up the dropped wooden box from the grim cobblestone ground.**

 **Elsewhere, Glynda Goodwitch was levitating several beams of metal throughout the main road effortlessly, and Doctor Oobleck was coordinating with other hunters and huntress to control the rogue Grimm infestations.**

"So Glynda, has recovery in Vale been swell as this timeline portrays?" Ozpin asked, raising his eyebrow.

Glynda felt the guilt pushing down her shoulders as she lowered her head. She felt disappointment possessing her body as she dully commented, "If only it was, Ozpin…"

"I see…" he droned as he fled back to the comfort of his seat. " _At least we can enjoy this time of union while it lasts."_

 _ **And we all lift**_

 _ **And we're all adrift together, together**_

 **Throughout Vale, the larger picture was being recorded as more than a thousands buildings were lit in warm yellow glows, indicating that people were at work to rebuild they had lost. It also recorded how someone else seemed to share their mindset from a bird eye's view.**

 **Above the city, hundreds of Atlesian aircrafts were moving up and down exporting resources to the surface dwellers, helping then dig themselves from their miserable undergrounds.**

For the general, it was a relief in amenable contrast. Ironwood simply was content with the image of Kingdoms willing to donate shares to one another, just was the dimension portrays…

...If only they weren't so divided after the Fall of Beacon.

 _ **Through the cold mist**_

 _ **Till we're lifeless together, together**_

 **As if God had existed, for the first time in months the gray smokes of Vale were finally penetrated. White light has punched a hole through the stratus clouds' defense and it's volume beam laid down on the road like told in a fairy tale - a twinkling light fallen on a sword stuck in stone.**

 **Overlapping this light, a single word faded in out of order in terms of spelling with a transparent symbol behind it, contrasting the word it stands second to.**

" **VALE"**

"Wow, I miss Vale. I miss Beacon," Ruby reflected as her generous smile traveled back into the past, revisiting old memories.

"Hey, something's coming from the light!" Neptune alerted.

 **But out of norm, there was someone falling from the hole, but not out of fright. Rather, it was of duty. Like an angel in its white cloak, it descended rapidly downwards with its gray skirt and blouse visibly shown fluttering.**

 **The figure made a loud thud to the ground, but void of any broken bones cracking. It was godly, so unusual that the person caught the sight of a volunteer bat-faunus who just briefly stopped stacking barrels to take a good look at the newcomer.**

 **Strangely, the only additional characteristic hinted other than the cloak and skirt were the traces of crimson-dipped hair fluttering to the side of the hood.**

 **The scene cut to black shortly after.**

" **..."**

The room remained silent for a prolonged period of time with most of them having a clear reason to stay mute. For a number of them, to see a glimpse of Summer Rose was to watch a ghost of a good memory fading memory flicker and to later rely on that sustenance.

Bob foresaw this prediction and knew he had to shut it down or it'll be all they'll dream about. "Note that this is still in a separate dimension, everyone. Everything that was and will further on be presented isn't current and perhaps even fictional.

Not to bring your hope up." He inspected the shade Miss Rose was currently in, administering that she'll recover from the vision. "Will you be alright?"

"I… I don't even know… w-what to say…" she muttered. _Was that what my mom looked like?_ There was only so much she could go by besides the photos to recall her fond childhood memories… yet so blurred at the same time due to her youth.

She felt a light, reassuring tap on her shoulders. "Just don't dwell too hard on it… _although hard it may be_ …" Bob replied. It was comforting, too, to know that his intention was taken well when he received a smile, though weak, from the rose just before it could wilt anymore.

* * *

 **Inspired by: Warframe - Fortuna Trailer**

 **I think that by now you know I have a knack for Warframe, having done two chapters on it already. Well, to assure that the bias won't be there as I move on from this half-baked story is that this is my last one on the video game. I love it, but its one too many.**

 **Also, please stop requesting me stuff. I don't know...**

 **Halo**

 **Dante's Inferno**

 **Metalgear Solid**

 **Pacman and The Ghostly Adventures**

 **Wild Kratts**

 **The Punisher**

 **Waterboy**

 **Silent Hill**

 **Dead Space**

 **Dragon Ball Z**

 **Max Payne**

 **Sitcoms**

 **or any of the crap you guys listed. Yes, I'm living under a rock! I never watch DGZ, never played Halo, barely watched any sitcoms, have no idea what The Punisher is, nor have I seen Max Payne Films.**

 **Yeah, bite me!**

 **Sneak Peak:**

 **Play on the Keyboard for a Hint: C2 C3 E3 C2 C3 F4# | C2 C3 G3 C2 C3 E3**

 **{Hazel}**

 **"This guy is the living example of taking steroids. It's one way of skipping workouts and going straight into 500lb weightlifting, boys and girls, and I can't wait for him to die sooner due to this life mistake."**


	4. Snowballs Needs Help!

Howdy!

Quick note, I've been looking for sources on my next chapter but they're either vauge or providing the wrong type of stereotypes that I'm looking for.

Therefore; I'm turning to you to help me with this next releasement. In return for your help, I'm going to tell you half of what this next chapter is about in advance.

In case you didn't pick up on my sneak peak, I'm going to cover stereotypes on the RWBY characters; hence explains the difficulty of finding stereotypes for all of them. (Try it yourself, if you want.)

If you have a stereotype for someone, leave a review on this chapter listing what stereotype the particular person would have. For Example -

Jaune - Doesn't realize that chivalry is dead.

Ironwood - Military General asshole, always acts with aggression and pulls the defense clause for justification.

The reason I'm reaching out to you guys is beacuse stereotypes are decided collectively by a community. It wouldn't be fair nor accurate if I were to decide them by myself.

Thank you for your input and I'll hope to have enough information to make a new chapter in four weeks!

Snowballs


	5. Cease for Now, Yet Return Upon Dawn

Halt thou!

I am highly sorry for this intrusion, but I feel that I must address the absence of progress in this journey. This week is my Thanksgiving break and I had high hopes to finish the fourth chapter of this story with this space of time. However, Sir Attlich's report of rebooting his story gave me concerns whether to proceed work with it at all, and after watching the episode he claimed to have changed his perspective on the story, I am inclined to agree and follow suit in his plans. This story, however, will remain for archive purposes and, though admittedly troubling and brutally difficult, I ask that you hold your peace and tranquility until the 6th volume of the show is complete and whenever Sir Attlich resumes his story; I pray that I may start anew with the spin-off, too.

Best Regards,

Snowballs


End file.
